Ravenous
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Terra can't fight the lust he has towards a certain blue haired goddess, especially when the darkness is slowly surfacing. So he chooses to ignore her. Too bad Aqua isn't the type to just sit around and let him give her the cold shoulder.


**A/N: I figured it was time I try out my second lemon with the best KH couple in the series. Tequa needs some good ol' fashioned love making. I am not going to lie, this did take some time to write, keeping them in character was pretty difficult but hopefully I wrote them well enough that them doing this doesn't seem likely.**

Was Terra angry? No, he was livid. Another training session that included the praise of Aqua's 'gifted' talents at magic. Why couldn't today's lesson consist of strength and endurance? Maybe the Master would have appreciated his efforts and hard work. He was good at magic but he didn't meet the bar that Aqua had so carelessly set. Instead, Terra decided to leave training early, pretending to be under the weather, as an excuse to get away from his biggest competitor.

_Aqua_. Everything she did was done with little to no effort, almost as if it was all too easy. Terra hated it! Along with the new confusing feelings towards her, it just didn't make sense. His mind wonders to Aqua in spite, her confidence, attitude, and... body. It's all so frustrating. One minute he's upset with her and wants nothing to do with her, the next he wants to shove her up against a wall and devour her like the animal he is.

The male key barer shoved his room door open and stormed inside. He leaned over his dresser and peered at his reflection, the scowl on his face deepened. _Why does she have to be so good at everything?_Growling he pushed himself away from his mocking twin and shrugged his arm plate off, followed by his iron boots. He was exhausted and in need of some sleep. Throwing himself backward onto his mattress, he stared up at his ceiling. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing even out, he sinks into his bed more, letting his mind and body drift.

_Knock. Knock._

The earth warrior grumbled, he was just about to fall asleep. "Ven, I'll play Blitzball with you later." He unconsciously waved him off from beyond his door, as if he could see him.

Terra becomes more alert when he hears his door creak open but what surprises him is the Blue hair instead of Blond. _Aqua?_ She appeared from behind his door, slowly and shyly as she enters his domain. His eye's follow her every move, taking a notice to how her hips sway with every step she takes._Stop it!_ He mentally scolds himself as he waits for her to speak.

She looks into his eyes, as if she can read his deepest thoughts. "How are you feeling?" she approached the edge of the bed and sits down while removing her shoes, knowing Terra hated it when his carpet was stained with dirt.

Terra can tell by the look on her face, that she knows he is not sick and that something else is bothering him and it only irks him even more. How was it that she could read him so well? The wall that he had built over his heart had been knocked down countless times whenever she was around him.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He turned over, making his back face her.

Aqua frowned at the obvious cold shoulder he gave her. "Alright then so... what's wrong?" She might as well have beat around the bush.

"Nothing." He felt the bed dip as she shifted closer to his still form, he tightly grips the covers and tries to calm down with deep breaths. Her getting close is probably not one of the best ideas.

However, the bluenette is oblivious to Terra's inner struggle, she just wants to help him and she can't ignore her motherly instincts. "I'm not so sure. You seemed pretty angry right before you left training." She reached out to touch his shoulder.

Though Aqua couldn't see it, his eyes widened at the feel of her delicate yet firm touch. He wants so badly to roll them over and touch her everywhere. But instead he dismisses the thought and jumps out of the bed, hearing the springs in his mattress squeak in protest.

"I'm leaving." The burly warrior dropped down to pick up his iron clad boots. He can see her through his mirror, her knees curled underneath her lap, as she uses an arm to prop up her upper half, they lock eyes. For some reason he finds this sight slightly endearing. But before he can really appreciate the picture, she got up and created a barrier between herself and the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere." The tone of her voice is strong enough to put the evilest of villains to shame. "What's wrong?" Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Terra sighs deeply, already knowing Aqua wasn't going to make this easy. He was just going to have to use force. He reached for the knob of the door, intending to open it before she could manage to react but when the brunette feels her firm hands upon his chest, he stops.

Aqua tries to use the little amount of strength she has against him to push him back, he stumbles having not expected Aqua to impose so violently. But it does just enough to make his blood boil. "What?" he seethes, angered by her forbearance.

The bluenette watches when he comes closer, invading her personal space trying to get her to back down but they both know that's not going to happen.

"You heard what I said Terra." She inches closer, their chests mildly touching. "Talk."

Terra's breathing patterns change to broken pants and he's not sure if it's because he is beyond livid or because this is the closest he's ever been to Aqua, and the way their brushing against each other isn't exactly helping. He shuts his eyes and whispers, hating himself for what he is about to say.

"It's you**."**

Her body stills as shock washes over her, thoughts are swarming faster than milliseconds in her mind, her brain can't process them all at once. Did she do something that made him angry with her? "Me?" she whispers in disbelief.

He just can't do it anymore, he can't fight what has been eating away at him for so long, the need to quench his growing thirst for her. Large hands rest flat against the door on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. His thoughts darken and his actions grow bolder, his eyes smolder as he says. "I _want_you." She gasps in return, leaving her pink lips to part slightly.

_Screw it._

He doesn't regret it when he dives his head down fast to capture her soft lips, nor does he pull away when he feels her mouth moving tenderly against his. There's a side of Terra that is telling him to end this before they cross the line and regret it, but he's not in his right state of mind to listen. Right now he just wants to focus on her and nothing else. Slowly he drags his tongue across her bottom lip, asking. She answers and they clash and battle for dominance, Terra has wanted this for so long and it shows as he slants his head to the side to plunge deeper and taste every inch of her.

Aqua moans and her body shivers when his hand skims the spine of her back and she pulls herself even closer, feeling his body heat radiate onto her. Hands find their way to his rigged chest as she massages the wall, wanting to feel what all his long training sessions have earned him, before sliding up to the thick treads of his dark locks. She fists her hands in his hair to pull away slightly to catch her breath but with Terra nibbling aggressively on her bottom lip, the task is not as easy.

All the blood in Terra's body had managed to make a detour and travel south to his aching member. Words didn't do justice to explain how good this was. He has no doubt in his mind that Aqua is just as aroused. Her body pressed so tightly to his sends messages to his nerve system, they both needed to ignite the flames of their desire for one another. Never breaking the kiss Terra's arms snaked around to her rear, lifting her slightly. To which Aqua instantly locked her legs around his waist, not sure whether she could stand on her own two feet any longer, not with the euphoria lying heavy on her shoulders.

Terra clumsily places Aqua on top his dresser, he stands in between her legs as she spread them further, and he yanks off her silver emblem upon her chest with his teeth, while his hands roamed to find the hidden zipper on the back of her jumper. His eyes glazed over with lust when every inch of her creamy skin is revealed to him. Peeling it down slowly he stopped just when he was below her collarbone, trailing kisses from her jaw to the crook of her neck, traveling as low as possible without her top interfering on his journey over her body.

"Terra..." she moans. The way she says his name fuels him to kiss her delicate skin harder. "we can't," Her mind says no, but her body has already surrendered.

The young knight is not fazed by her words and with a smooth roll of his hips, he thrust upward into her, the rough contact of their privates making her scream in need and her long legs pull him in tighter, while he wildly ground his solid and clothed frame into her. He wants her to know that he's wanted to do this for so long, he watches her facial expressions as he breathes out in short pants, she's trying to grasp just exactly what this constricted feeling inside her is. He continues to grind with her as his head rests on the crook of her neck and shoulder, her lavender sent invades his senses. She wraps her lithe arms around his back, as they rock together.

"The...ngh...Master," she trails off, finding it difficult to form words right at the moment.

"To..._hell_with the Master." He whispers sharply, the venom dripping from his voice. He lifts her once more and they move to his bed, he lays her down gently and sits up on his knees, ripping off his red suspenders and tugging off his skin tight shirt. "I can't stop Aqua...I won't stop this." She has to understand that stopping is useless when they both want this.

He presses his bare skin against her, Aqua loves the feel of his large body on top hers, it's a feeling of compassion and knowing that this is real. He really wanted her like she wanted him and for once in her life she is willing to break the rules. Tonight would be theirs. Without another word she massages his bare rugged torso, tracing the deep scars that even the strongest of magic can't heal. Running through the plateaus of defined muscle, she loved how his body tensed beneath her fingers, making his abdominal muscles jump into her hands. Relishing in the roughness of his skin on hers, he greedily sucked on her earlobe in response to her innocent touching. Terra's large triceps clench as he tries to keep himself balanced on top lets her know, he's trying so hard not to take her right now. The sacrifice for his own urges are being put aside for her.

Just before she had the chance to make her way to the rim of his samurai pants, she is pushed deeper into the bed, arms pinned above her head forcibly. The color in Terra's eyes change and they darken for a moment but he closes them and shakes his head, the hold he has on Aqua loosens. She yields to his every move. Her top is removed and her bare skin is out under Terra's watchful eyes.

It was hard for Aqua to watch as Terra practically feasted at her nakedness, she shifts uncomfortably to try to shoo away his gaze from her chest, because he still has her hands bound. No human has ever seen her in such a state before and she's scared and nervous all at once.

"Don't." he commands softly, holding her gaze. "I don't want you to be scared."

Aqua turns her head to the side to hid her flushing cheeks. Terra simply turns her face to his once more and kisses her with every bit of passion in his being. If he's careful enough for he can ease her to relax and worry no more. Eyes closed in concentration he trails down the from her lips to her neck than almost painfully slow, he bows his head close enough to lick around the rosy pebbled tip then shy's away to the valley of her flush breasts, he tugs at her skin with his lips and the sensitive spot inflames. Terra gently squeezes her tender flesh briefly before wrapping his mouth around her nipple and sucking, starting slow than escalating into a more vigorous pace.

Aqua moans loudly and grabs the base of his skull to push him closer to her pleasure point. Her back arches and her head is thrown back, almost in exaggerated rhapsody. Never had she known her breasts were so sensitive towards Terra's ministrations. The throbbing of her center is intense as shivers of bliss flow out her body, it all feels amazing. Terra executed the art of sex with prodigious talent. He left no part of her untouched. When he switched to the other neglected tip, his deft hands made sure to roll and pinch the target with precision.

No matter how good it felt Aqua doesn't want to be the only one to receive what she needs, her pride is far too great for her to completely give into his sexual desires, she wants to please him as best she can and with her large breasts are keeping him busy, it gives her the opportunity to move her body almost similar to a python, her inner thigh brushed purposely against his solid member, and his breathing hitches.

Aqua had changed positions so she was on top, straddling him down. God, even in bed she had the same agility and poise as being in the battle field. She was under control. It might have scared Terra if he wasn't greeted by a soft pair of lips to reassure him. Her breasts brushed against his taut chest and she was rewarded with a powerful groan and a jerk of his hips. She understood by that motion that he had a pit that was beginning to boil over the surface and drown them both. Her shaky hands wondered to the tie on his waist. She discarded it quickly and pulled down at the hem of his pants and briefs, his erection sprung out from the confines of his clothes.

"...Aqua." Terra strained at the feel his shaft harden, her doing this to him was maddening. He is fighting with the side of him that wants to mercilessly enthrall her.

She can't hear his pleading nor rid the blush that has crept to her cheeks. Now out in the open was his manhood, large and demanding her attention. Who was she to deny? She hesitantly skims down his length, taking a notice to how much Terra enjoys this. It's exciting her as she runs her finger back up, then down once more. Finally she firmly grips the limb, unable to take a hold of all of him. She is amazed by the feel, large steel wrapped in silky skin is the best way she can explain it, her thumb runs along the velvety tip, and he shudders underneath her. His large brawny hands wrap around her smaller ones and he shows her how to work him by pumping his hands with hers.

Terra's throaty growls fill the room, when Aqua jerks him. It's never been this good before and he wonders if it's because she doesn't know what she's doing to him. His pelvis nudges just a little to match with her hands. His knuckles are turning white because he's holding on to his sheet covers desperately from her actions. All the while his husky sounds are making for quite an erotic sight and she can feel herself becoming wet with frenzy. He watches the playful grin on her lips. Suddenly she experiments, pulling him rather harshly. Hissing he almost lost his wits and released then and there, and with his iron will he pushes her away, and has her back flush into the bed.

The room temperature increases as things heat up, heavy panting makes the mirror and windows fog up. Terra wants Aqua to feel the same sensations as him, but he wants her to have it rough, wild, and raw. In seconds her shorts and socks are gone, thrown onto the messy pile of discarded articles of clothing on his floor, his hands run up her lean legs. One travels further up while the other tickles her calf. Slowly his tongue darts out on her creamy stomach, he creates a path, up and down never stepping out of bounds to her most bothered parts. Teasing her to no end. Again he travels lower to dip into her naval and he slides up once more, wet strums of his sponge bathe her with radiance, then out of the blue he kisses the indents in her pelvis and pulls down and inch or two at her underwear, but he pulls it right back up and into place.

Now Aqua is extremely frustrated at his actions.

In one hard stroke he touched her slit through the silky material, she was unbelievably wet, and it was all for him. She squirmed as her breathing hitched, the Mother Nature bliss raked throughout her. No one has ever touched her like this before, and no one else was going to, only her lover _Terra._Without warning, he pushed the cloth aside and stuck his middle finger inside his objective, she was incredibly warm and wet. Earning delightful cries of pleasure from his blue haired goddess, his hand pumped inside and he inserted his pointer finger, while her juices flowed and her walls gripped his beefy digits.

Continuing on with his actions he asked. "Am I doing this right?" He huskily whispered into her ear, the assertiveness of his strikes, traveled from his forearm to her womb.

Aqua couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. "Mmhh...mh-hmm..." He's scissoring and curling his fingers inside her, knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets. "Right...there."

Her sounds rammed against his ear drums and sent signals instantly downward towards his straining length. In slow motion Terra slides her panties off and his face then disappeared to her nether region, breathing in her intoxicating scent, his tongue darted out to lick the sweet honey flowing from her folds and it's so delicious. His wet appendage plundered deeper eating her out, he knows how loud she is and that Ven could be right down that hall or the Master just passing by to check up on them but he doesn't give a damn about the warnings. Any punishment was worth it, to endure this sexual escapade. He grabs the back of her thighs and pulls her much closer to his awaiting mouth, never getting enough of her unique taste. His nose rubs her clit, and Aqua tries to bite her lip to stop the moans from pouring out her mouth, yet she is failing miserably.

Aqua screams in distinct pleasure, a shudder of ecstasy racing down her spine. There's a tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach, it's been there for quite a while and the bluenette knows she can't hold it in any longer. Not with his tongue doing... whatever it's doing. Something is coming, it's ticking like the clock on the _Stop_spell but before she can release it Terra removes his head and is looking into her half lidded eyes. Oh she was so near to what it could have been.

He licks his lip and swallows the remnants of her nectar, and he gazes into her azure eyes. He doesn't know how to ask and she smiles a genuine smile and nods her head. The unbreakable connection that was already strong between them was about to increase tenfold. The time is right and nothing can go wrong. Plus she's certain he's not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Be gentle."

"I will."

They both take the time really observe and discover, Aqua being a little more modest than her partner whom is drinking in the image of her nakedness and hoping it stay planted in his brain forever. Hesitantly he placed his hands on her knees, spreading her long legs. Aqua gasped at the cool air hitting her, her mind shortly wondering how was Terra going be once he finally had her.

Terra positioned the tip of his libido near her opening and very slowly entered her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, her womanhood not used to such an overbearing intruder. His eyes shut and jaw clenched as he pushed in further but was stopped abruptly by her wall. Aqua braced herself for the real pain to begin, her nails dug into his back, anticipating what was to come next. Terra didn't mind at all, he knew more than enough she would be hurting more.

He licked his lips and impaled through, breaking down her wall. The female warrior's shriek was muffled by Terra's shoulder. Her face twisted in agonizing pain. Literally she could feel her insides rip to shreds, words would never explain what was going on right then and there. A single tear falls down her face, as she ignores the sweet nothings her lover whispers into her ear. In the back of her mind she knows he's already sorry but there was no need for him to apologize when this was all part of showing your affection for someone you love. They were made for each other, this proved it all. They always had each other from beginning to end.

Meanwhile, it is taking all of his power and will not to fuck her senseless, as he waits for her _tight_ room to adjust to his size. He wants to try to focus on thinking about something else, but it is nearly impossible! Being inside of Aqua is probably the best thing ever to happen to him, and he is so sure this has won over becoming a Keyblade Master.

"You're so... tight." He barely utters.

The built male is shocked to see her moving so early, indicating for him to start with the real selfish acts of pleasure. He pulls out, already missing the feel of her narrow room squeezing down hard on his pulsing member. Thrusting in completely and slowly, their lower regions create a raw friction. The pace is easy, in and out, just wanting to get her body accustomed to his size and before he knows it, she is meeting him half way. They're watching each other through half-lidded eyes Sapphire to Azure and his lips part to unbind the tiny groans from beyond his throat. They join together and dance the sinful motions of love making. He turns his head and his eyes find his Wayfinder upon his nightstand, it's glowing and he smirks, knowing the bond has been strengthened.

The mixture between pain and pleasure clouds over Aqua, as she drowns in the pools of ecstasy, when the unbearable pain subsides, and she has expanded enough to pull him in needy and clamp down hard on his dick. Groans mix with gasps and the sex not only sounds, but feels much enjoyable. Soon his careful pace isn't enough for Aqua as she wants to explore more of just what he can do. "Harder..." she panted out. She's moving so frantically as her patience's diminishes, it occurs to her how much she needs this, the harder the better it feels. Her body unmindfully moves to its own accord as her hips heave against him impatiently, lifting slightly off the bed.

Terra shifted his weight from his hands to his forearms, to bring him closer enough to drive harder into her. He grunted lowly, shutting his eyes to really soak in the sensations she was giving him. His strength and his weight excited her and every time plunged she gasped at the feel of him filling her. Aqua's breasts bounced and her hair is sticking to the sides of her face, as sweat begins to coat her forehead from their heated love session. She knew Terra was really a sweet caring guy but in bed he was a dark whirlpool that dragged her beneath the sea with unthinkable desire.

She sufficed to him hammering her slender form and out of the blue Terra bucks his hips brutally into her jewel, he grits his teeth as her walls swallowed his stiff cock. Her back arched fully into the air, she lurches into the mattress with great force from his deep, needy strokes, her constant squirming makes Terra grab her waist to hold her down. The strength of his slams is making the headboard bang loudly against his room wall. All in all she loved the way he was taking her so tempestuously, no regret detected in his body language just carnal in the nature of lust.

Things are really starting to get out of control, as the dark side of Terra wants her to scream his name out to the heavens. The beast within him is starting to finally surface, pounding deeper than ever before, he unmindfully finds a spot. Aqua's azure eyes snap open but all she sees is white. Her inner muscles spasm around him and it's then she realizes Terra is inside of her and they are actually doing this. She manages to lock her legs around him, trying to help him get to that spot once more, because it hurt so good. The knight hit it again and again, until the sound of a skin smacking against skin, bounced against the walls. "Terra...please!" she yelled, getting a nice dose of pure ecstasy. The quake he put on her womanhood was destructive enough to make her stormfall. "I love you," she whispered.

"Shit, Aqua." he groaned out, breathing heavy. He detached her legs from his waist and placed them on top of his shoulders. The new position caused them to meet in spectacular ways, doubling the pleasure. He ached for release but he really didn't want this to end. A few more deadly slams and Aqua knew, she couldn't hold on any longer. She was on the brink of her climax. Terra showed little to no mercy, those strenuous workouts the Master put him through were clearly benefitting them both. He caresses her luscious breasts stroking them, before tweaking her nipples.

"Yes…" She gasps sharply, her small hands pressing his large ones to continue to touch her seriously. Suddenly a wave of pressure overcame her, the tightness of her walls desperately cling onto his stiff member, begging for him to join her in the abyss of bliss. But he bit the inside of his jaw, and continues to thrust harshly, taking advantage of her fluids to slip in and out. He's focused at how he's making her feel, she's coming off her high only to tighten on him again, gathering towards another orgasm. The muscles on his body tensed and strained, his arms were sure to give out in a matter of seconds, but the ordeal still would not stop him.

Wildly Aqua urged him on as he took her with every bit of strength in his being, the aroma of sex is in the air, nothing is going to stop Terra from fully claiming her, if it were even possible he shoved himself even deeper encountering her other wall and it shivered incredibly, shaking him within her, and with a few more driven slams his large frame goes rigid, as his seed shoots into her several times, grunts partnering up with his shots. He collapses from fatigue, onto the softness of her breasts careful not to crush her, simply hearing her erratic heartbeat recover.

Aqua is playing with the silky strands of his milk chocolate hair. "Your stamina is scary." Her voice is horse, from the raw passion of their actions just moments ago.

He chuckles deeply and the vibrations from his chest makes her own body shiver with delight. "I love you too Aqua." He rolled them over so Aqua is able to have more breathing room. He is rewarded with a slow and sensual kiss, immediately it draws him and he hardens once more.

Aqua quickly gets the message, feeling him expand her insides. His request is all too tempting and they go for their second round. Though the positions are switched and she rhythmically rides him just as rough and passionate as before. She rests her hands on his abs, as he puts his hands on her hips guiding her down on him. Even though their bodies are sore, the love and lust runs deep into the unbreakable connection between the two lovers.

Ven runs down the all too familiar hall, and burst into Terra's room, grinning. "Hey Terra! There's a meteor show-"

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua both scream in unison.

"Uhh..."

**A/N: Haha I had to add that to relieve the tension and UST in the story. Thanks Ven you sure know how to ruin a good time.**

**Revised!**

**Please Read&Review!**


End file.
